This invention relates in general to disc brakes and in particular to brake shoe anti-rattle means therefore.
More specifically, my invention concerns a floating caliper disc brake design wherein the brake shoe assemblies are mounted upon and transmit the braking torque directly to the anchor plate support. In brakes of this type, the brake shoe assemblies must be designed to permit free axial movement thus requiring a suitable clearance between support means and the brake shoe backing plate. The existence of such clearance often results in the brake shoe rattling against the support means.